


They Dream in Courtship

by Istra_Faemore



Series: The Devil's Helping [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, falling!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istra_Faemore/pseuds/Istra_Faemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer sighed and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>"What do you remember?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Dream in Courtship

Sam blinked and opened his eyes to the concerned blue eyes of Lucifer. He frowned and looked at him then at the room.

"This isn't your dream room."

"No."

"This isn't the motel."

"Not the one you were in, no."

Sam raised his brow in explanation. Lucifer sighed and kissed his forehead. 

"What do you remember?"

"Don't. Don't start your conversation with that phrase. I didn't like what happened last time."

Lucifer laughed, a joyous, happy sound. "No, my..." He cut off. Probably Sam would not like to be called 'love'. Even if Sam _was_ his love. "What happened was you got hurt badly. Castiel called me. I healed you and took you, Dean and Castiel to another motel. I was worried in case my brothers sensed me." He reached out stroked Sam's hair.

"Thanks, Lucifer. You seem to be saving me a lot recently." A wry look. "Where's Dean and Cas?"

"Our brothers have gone for food and supplies. Dean wasn't convinced about leaving you with me. Alone. It caused an argument between them. I think it was the alone part Dean disliked the most." He sighed. "I hate that I've caused problems for my little brother in his relationship."

"Don't be. Cas will understand. After all, Dean's so protective it's almost a compulsion with him." Sam began to get up but was stopped by Lucifer's hand on his chest. He looked at him, a question in his face.

"Rest. Please."

"But... you've healed me, right? Why--"

"--because I enjoy taking care of you. And you did lose a lot of blood. That I cannot replace." Lucifer kissed him again and Sam relented. 

"Fine," he flushed. "Look after me. But can I at least sit up?" Lucifer made a considering noise and frowned at his hunter for a moment before nodding and helping the boy. 

"You've got to promise me not to do that again, Sam. When I saw you..." He broke off and shuddered. You should have seen your leg. There would have been no way a human doctor could have fixed it so you could walk. Please promise me you won't do stupid shit without first thinking of those who care about you: Dean. Castiel. Bobby." He looked Sam in the eye. "Me."

"I'm a hunter, Lucifer. I hunt things. They don't often like to be hunted," Sam said softly. Seeing Lucifer's stricken expression, he smiled, hand reaching to grasp the Morningstar's in his. "I'll try, Lucifer. For you." Sam was touched; he hadn't thought that he was serious in his desire to court him, but seeing him more, like this, Sam now believed that those two weeks had done something. Had touched some place in Lucifer's heart. That Sam occupied that place was simultaneously thrilling and terrifying. And, he discovered, Lucifer might have a place in his heart. Or would do eventually. It was still early in the courtship.

"What was it that hurt you? I smelled demon on your injury."

"Yeah. A demon. Wasn't impressed with my disinclination to be tortured so I'd say yes to you." The room went cold and the air became thick. The light bulb began to flicker before going out. When Sam's ears popped, and the windows began to crack, he took a look at Lucifer's face. It was cold. Remote. Distant.

"Lucifer?" It was as if Sam's voice dragged him back. He raised a hand and the room was fixed. He became softer, more human again, and started fusing with the sheets over Sam. If it was anyone else, Sam would have said he was embarrassed. It was kind of… cute. 

"I'm sorry, Sam. I nearly lost control of my temper. I had already warned the demons not to touch you. That you were mine." He reached out and stroked Sam's cheek; a gesture Sam leaned into. He sighed at the feel of the Morningstar's warm hand on him. "That was before I saved your life. Now I want you to be mine in entirely another way. I'll destroy the demon. I swear to you."

"Just not the meat suit," Sam warned. Lucifer frowned then nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"As you say, Sam." He sighed, a tired sigh. "I wish I could tell them in what capacity you are mine; they'd fall over dead rather than touch you. But if it gets back to Michael... He wants to fight me and if I claim you in any other ways than using you as my vessel, he'll find some way to make me use you. And I don't want to. Not after spending time with you."

"You think Michael would hurt me?" That actually was not a possibility that Sam had considered. But it actually make sense when he thought about it; Michael cared nothing for Sam except as how he was a tool to get Dean to agree.

"I hope not, but it is a distinct possibility," Lucifer said slowly. "It Is also a way to get at me. Hurt someone I care about to refocus me on or epic showdown."

Sam smiled at him. He had to know though; sure he'd shown it in actions, but he had to ask to hear it in words: "You care about me?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he leaned down and kissed Sam. It wasn't a chaste kiss; it was all passion and lust and Lucifer's ebbing fear. It left Sam moaning and panting. Lucifer broke the kiss to rearrange himself, and attached his lips to Sam's neck, trailing a line of kisses and gentle nibbles to the sensitive flesh there. Sam arched his neck, offering more of himself to Lucifer's sinful mouth.

"Lucifer!" He gasped at one particularly hard bite. His hands were reflexively clenching and unclenching on Lucifer's back, torn between pulling him closer and pushing him away. 

A dark chuckle from Lucifer, as he kissed his way back to take Sam's mouth, made him shiver. Lucifer's name fell in soft whispers and long exhales. God, Sam was hard, so fucking hard. Lucifer kissed him again and Sam _pulled_ so that he was on top of him. 

Lucifer gave a surprised grunt. But the movement seemed to wake something in him, and after another mind-blowing kiss, he reluctantly pulled away from Sam, sitting next to him on the bed. Sam frowned and reached for him, his movements thwarted by the Morningstar. 

"Lucifer?" And damn if that tone of voice, low, needy, lustful, wanting him, made Lucifer shiver and close his eyes in an effort to control the urge to fuck Sam. When he was certain of his control, he opened his eyes and stared into the aroused eyes of his hunter. 

Shit.

He was so screwed.

"Sam," He said, voice shaking. "Not yet. Soon." At the flash of disappointment, and a hint that his walls were going up, Lucifer kissed him again. "I want you. Oh, how I want you." He let his arousal show in his voice. "But you want to get to know me first. I respect that. You don't remember how we talked. I want to give you that chance." And that killed him; he was aching for the boy. 

Sam's eyes refocused. He cleared his throat and blushed. "Uh. Yeah. Thanks. It means a lot to me that you…" He smiled. "I just wish you hadn't left me so hard." He smirked at Lucifer's strangled moan. 

"Fuck, Sammy. Don't say things like that." He stood and got a glass of water for Sam. "You don't understand how much I want you. Here. Our brothers should be back soon. Unless Dean is arguing with Castiel again. He doesn't like me much."

"You've gone from our mortal enemy to my..." What was Lucifer, exactly? His… boyfriend? Sam looked embarrassed when he looked up and saw Lucifer was waiting for him to finish the sentence. "My boyfriend." And the smile that Lucifer gave him was worth everything. 

He was about to open his mouth to tell Lucifer to kiss him again when the door opened, allowing Castiel and a bag-laden Dean entry.

"You are awake," Castiel observed with that half-smile of his that is the equivalent of a full blown smile in someone else.

"Hey, Sammy. Got you a pussy salad," Dean smirked, dumping a bag on the nightstand next to Sam. "Uh we got you something, to Lucifer." He offered the bag to Lucifer, who accepted it with a Castiel head-tilt. Sam couldn't help but snigger softly as he opened it with extreme curiosity.

"I did not wish to leave you out, brother. I... need to consume food now," Castiel said, looking down at the floor. He was ashamed to have Lucifer see him this way: Falling and becoming human. He still believed it was his Father who brought him back to life, but He didn't see fit to restore his link to heaven. Castiel thought it was the right thing to rebel like he did but at the same time...

Lucifer saw his brother's reaction, put his food down before taking the younger angel in his arms and hugging him. "Don't be embarrassed or ashamed that you can think for yourself. Would you do it again? Was it the right thing to do?" Castiel nodded into his brother's chest. "You are perfect the way you are, Castiel." Lucifer told him fiercely. 

Dean reached out and stroked Cas' back, echoing Lucifer's sentiments. They both were surprised by Castiel's shoulders shaking. The laughter startled them both; neither of them had seen this level of emotion from the angel before. He pulled back from Lucifer, eyes full of mirth. Looking at Dean over his shoulder, he explained, "If I told you six months ago that you would be agreeing with the Devil, what would you have said?" 

Dean smirked because yeah. Yeah, Cas was right. "I'd've said you were insane. Then I would have knocked you unconscious and gone looking for the real Cas."

Cas looked touched at that. He turned and kissed Dean softly. "I do love you, Dean. Even when you can be a little obtuse."

Dean flicked Cas' nose in mock annoyance; Lucifer smirked and Cas looked fondly.

~~~~~~~~~

After what Sam privately referred to as the motel incident, Lucifer kept his word; whenever their kissing had become a little too adventurous, he'd backed off, leaving Sam hard, frustrated and falling ever so slightly more in love with him. When you got down to facts, the Devil was really a pretty nice person. Once you for over the whole 'Devil' part. 

Sam was actually surprised when he started enjoying himself. 

"--Sam?" Lucifer's voice cut into his thoughts. Sam looked up and saw that little annoyed frown Lucifer gets.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. I was thinking."

"Oh?" The tone of his voice made Sam feel a little ashamed; Lucifer had been telling him things about himself and he should have been paying attention. Sam flushed.

"I was thinking about you. How I love spending time with you." He moved closer to Lucifer and pressed a kisses to his neck. "How I'm falling in love with you."

Lucifer shivered. "That warrants a little distracted thinking," he allowed, arching his neck. 

"Only a little?" Sam breathed before biting the offered skin and kissing him hard. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him so their chests were flush. Their hands wandered up and down each other's back, groping briefly at asses. Sam pulled away, panting for breath and Lucifer, taking advantage of the whole don't-need-to-breath thing affixed his mouth to Sam's neck. Moans spilled from his hunter's mouth as Lucifer sucked and nibbled his way down, path suddenly blocked by his shirt. 

Sam was hard; it didn't take much to make him hard these days. Lucifer could just _look_ at him and he's react. Hell, sometimes all Lucifer had to do was walk in the room. He never remembered wanking so much before. And now, now Lucifer was rocking an equal hardness against his, hands cupping his ass to bring him closer whilst his mouth did wicked things to his neck (Sam thought he was developing a fetish for Lucifer's mouth on his neck). An idle thought drifted through his mind as he arched his neck even more: he wondered how much wanking he'd have to do because of the frustration he'd feel later.

Lucifer moaned. "Shit, Sammy. You touch yourself thinking of me? _Fuck_." A hard thrust against Sam, enough to make him cry out. 

"Yeah. What do you think I did? Lay there hard?" He shivered, biting his own way down a tempting neck. "I touch myself, close my eyes and imagine that it's you." They were rocking against each other pretty insistently now, breaths fast and interspaced by the occasional gasp.

"What else do you do?" Lucifer's fingers slid under Sam's shirt now, toying with the nipples he remembered vividly. They beaded at his touch and he pinched and pulled, playing Sam's body like a musician. 

"I - oh _fuck yes Lucifer_! - I finger myself. It's not enough, never enough." Sam clung to Lucifer, dizzy with need and desire and Lucifer didn't mind, not when he had his hands on Sam and was rocking into him, feeling how hard he was. He'd almost forgotten how _good_ it felt to have Sam moan his name in _that_ way. 

An idea came to him and he licked his lips, looking predatory. He began to move away from Sam, but was caught and pulled flush again. 

"No, Lucifer. Not this time. I'm ready; I want you."

Lucifer moaned. 

_Fuck_.

The boy was going to kill him.

"Yeah Sam, yeah I'm gonna take you," he murmured, pulling him towards the bed. "But I'm gonna _take_ you; don't want to come until I'm inside you." He pushed Sam on the bed and began removing his clothes. The sight of Sam naked was every bit as delicious as he remembered. And his cock; that beautiful, gorgeous cock.

Lucifer had to lean down and lap at the head, enjoying Sam's gasps and pants. _Shit_ , he tasted wonderful, and Lucifer swallowed his whole cock.

Sam arched up off the bed at that; it was fucking brilliant. Better than all the dreams in the world. He gripped Lucifer's hair tight and tried to urge him on, but the Devil restrained his hips. 

"Lucifer! Please _fuck yes Lucifer yes_!"

He actually whimpered when Lucifer pulled off. 

A tub of lube was in Lucifer's hands and he pressed it into Sam's. "Show me," he commanded hoarsely. "Show me how you fuck yourself. When you imagine it's me." Sam flushed, trembling hands opening the tub, slicking up. He spread his legs, baring all to his lover, and one fingertip pushed in.

Lucifer was fascinated by the way Sam's hole spasmed against the intrusion, the sound of greedy almost-satisfaction Sam made when something was inside of him. Eyes firmly watching his hunter, he began to strip; as much as he wanted to see Sam fuck himself, he knew he couldn't take much more.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered silkily. "That's right love, slide another in. Fuck yourself."

Sam was in heaven; he was sure of it. Lucifer was stripping in front of him, getting ready to fuck him and he lay there, teasing the Morningstar with every slide of his fingers inside his body. He crooked one and arched his back, crying out when he found his prostate.

"Lucifer!" He moaned. "Fuck me Lucifer. Oooh!" He was close; he could feel it building up. It wouldn't take much to spill him over the edge and send him spiralling into satisfaction.

"That's enough," Lucifer croaked. "I'm going to fuck you now." He removed Sam's fingers, hissing as they curled around his dick, slicking it up. He crawled up Sam's body and kissed him before sliding in. 

They both groaned in satisfaction at having Lucifer buried inside Sam. They'd both needed this, wanted this, for a while and it was _finally_ happening. Sam's arms wrapped around Lucifer's shoulders and his legs urged him to _move_.

It was never going to be slow or gentle. Lucifer had been thinking about this since those two weeks, and Sam had been driven into such a frenzy, frustrated and hard. All the teasing had left them both needy and desperate.

Sam arched up against Lucifer when he nailed his prostate. "Fuck yes! Lucifer! Harder!" And what could Lucifer do but obey? He angled his thrusts and pounded into his hunter, spurred on by Sam's nails digging into his back. Fuck he missed this. Missed possessing his Sam like this.

He gazed down into his lust-ridden eyes and growled, "Mine. You're mine Sam. Mine." And then he bit Sam's neck hard.

It was the bit that did Sam in, and he scratched and arched and screamed Lucifer's name as he tightened against him, coming hard. Lucifer lasted five more thrusts before he trembled and went solid above Sam.

"Fuck, Sam."

"Mmmm. Lucifer," Sam moaned, pouting when he slid out and curling up beside him. "I love you."

"And I you."


End file.
